Falling on Scissors
by WraithWriters
Summary: My latest story, and my inspiration to retry it on here is Heckapoo my cartoon Waifu :3 Samantha is back.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been like three weeks Marco why are you still acting out of it?" Star called threw his door. After a few minutes of no response she sighed walking downstairs to her impromptu emergency sleepover. Jackie, Janna, Pony Head, and Starfan13 all looking up as she came down dejection emanating off of her. "OK girls we need to figure out how to fix Marco, what do you got?" Pony Head started first. "Hey uh Star.. maybe we should know why Earth turds so sad before we try to fix him?" Janna added. "Yeah Star he's been avoiding everyone here for three weeks, and when I snuck into get him to talk to me he was doing pull ups topless. When he noticed member closed the blinds with this really distant look on his face."

Jackie was holding her knees to her chest looking at the ground. Probably the first time anyone there let alone anyone they knew ever saw he depressed. "Well… he told me he doesn't want anyone to know… oh OK. Look girls.. Marco got pulled into the the realm of the demoness that creates the dimensional scissors." Pony Head awkwardly asked. "Was it.. because of your scissors?" Nodding Star looked to Pony Head. "We'll talk about that later PH for right now we have bigger problems. Turns out in the eight minutes it took me to

find the portal she used and get him back… 16 years took place in her realm. He had a whole life there, fighting monsters and riding a dragon cycle." They all looked at her questioningly. "A dragon that's also a motorcycle guys, it's not that difficult to understand."

Janna spoke up again. "Star that's not the point the point is that he was gone that long and you haven't told us this!" She wrapped her arms around Jackie's shoulder as tears formed in her eyes. "No wonder he's so different.. what if he forgot about us or.. or what if he found someone else In that demons realm after all that time." Now full on crying Jackie held onto Janna as she comforted the blond. "Oh no no no Jackie the only things in Heckapoo's dimension are monsters and her…" She cringed hissing through her teeth as the mention of the demoness made Jackie cry harder into Janna. "I'm uh.. I'll.. I'll be right back." Star quickly ran up the stairs and kicked in her door rummaging threw her stuff to find the new scissors Marco earned for them.

Running and slightly falling back down the stairs she rushed over to everyone and used them to cut open a portal. "OK guys Im going on there to bring Heckapoo here and have her tell us nothing happened!" Jumping into it Pony Head shook her head as Starfan13 quickly took a picture of the portal for her collection. In Heckapoo's realm star quickly ran over to her forges door and knocked the large ring shaped knocker. "Come-on, come-on, come-on, come-on." Quickly growing impatient she went to knock it some more before the doors opened wide showing Heckapoo half asleep. "What do you want Blondie? I was just taking a nap." Gulping Star started. "Look I need you to come with me because Marcos been acting really weird and shutting in on himself."

Sighing she closed the door on Star leaving her to gawk at her action before the doors swung open again. Now in her usual Yellow orange dress she walked with Star to the portal and went through it with her.

The two coming out in front of everyone and stopping in front of the now sniffling Jackie. Her eyes and cheeks stained red from the tears, "is… is she the one that kidnapped Marco?" Asked Jackie. "I didn't kidnap Marco I gave him the choice every day go home or stay to earn his own dimensional scissors." She stopped and stared at the retreating Pony Head. "He decided he had to stay and get them for himself and the Princess feeling guilty for having them taken away or something."

They all looked at her a little dumbfounded at this not expecting safe boy Marco Diaz to stay and prove his worth like that. "So where is he so I can get him out for you all or whatever you girls needed me for?" They pointed upstairs and using her speed she used her speed to quickly run up and check each room finding the locked door to Marcos and smirking. "Hey Marco you mind opening up for an old flame?" A soft thump could be heard in the room before she heard the door knob unlock. "Come in, but only you." She looked down the hall seeing Janna and Star looking at her from the top of the stairs smirking at them knowingly before going in and locking the door behind her.

"Your friends are downstairs worrying about you tough guy." She said moving towards his bed and flopping down on it with a pleased sigh. "you planning on keeping them worried forever or are you gonna acknowledge their existence again?" Groaning Marco turned to Hec

kapoo and chit her an annoyed glance. "What should I do, I spent sixteen years chasing after you and your clones. After the first five I could only remember their names. And since I got back I've had to do everything I could to re educate myself to this world." sitting up a bit Heckapoo propped herself up on her arms. "You could have stayed in my realm, lived fast and hard, fought monsters daily stayed with me at my castle forge." Shaking his head he sighed moving to his bed as well and sitting on it beside her.

"Some days I wish I did H-poo but then I remember what would have happened here.." he placed a hand on her leg and smiled at her softly. "I know we both wanted me to stay but we also both knew I wouldn't." She returned the soft smile and sat up fully placing her own hand atop his. "Let's go tell them what they need to know Marco, they deserve the whole truth. The blond girl with the blue in her hair was crying when i got here." Sighing he stood up and took her hand leading her to the door, and as he opened in Janna fell in at their feet with Star scampering down stairs quickly but not quick enough. "Mom, dad could you meet me downstairs? I have to tell everyone something." "Sure hun we'll be down in a minute." replied his mother.

After helping Janna up and walking downstairs the teens and demoness sat in a circle around the living room. Chairs from the dining room being pulled in as well as the couch. Once his parents sat on the couch with Janna beside them Marco cleared his throat and started to talk. "OK everyone, I know I've been acting distant for a while and I know some of you already know why." He looked around the room throws that did know nodded while Marco's parents looked at him slightly confused.

"about a month ago I was being lazy and used Stars dimensional scissors to get around doing things. Like taking the Laser puppy's out for a walk because of the storm, and basically everything else really." everyone was looking at him wondering where this was going. "After this an orange portal opened next to me and Heckapoo here pulled me into her dimension asking how a human got her scissors." everyone save Marco's parents stared at Pony Head.

"After talking her they were Stars and how she had gotten them she challenged me to earn my own pair of scissors since the ones I had been using were actually hers." Sighing he continued. "I felt guilty over losing them on Star and decided to earn them. In order to do so I had to find the real Heckapoo out of her hundreds of clones and blow out the fire on her tiara." everyone's eyes widened at the amount he had to go threw. "it.. kinda took me sixteen years to go threw them all and earn my scissors."

At that his mother fainted making his father freak out trying to bring her back to consciousness. "could have gone over better." remarked Heckapoo tired lyrics. "yep, better than I expected though." as she came back too Mrs. Diaz wavered slightly as she sat back up. "M.. Marco dear… did you.. just say that you were gone for sixteen years? How… you look.. normal." Nodding he started back up. "Well in Heckapoo's realm time moves much faster than that of earth's one minute here is two years there. It took Star eight minutes to find the portal and then find me. By then though I had completed my trial and gotten my own scissors."

They look on most of their faces was confused astonishment. They all were astonished at how he had completed such an outrageous task. But were confused as to how luck it was Star found him right after he did. "After that I came here, my body reverted to this timeline again, and well after sixteen years it all felt so surreal." understanding his statement his parents got up and hugged their son as he began to cry. "I.. I had given up on coming home to you all… after year five I couldn't remember half of your faces. And.. after year eight I gave up on being able to return home."

Jackie held her sides tears flowing once more from his confession of giving up on them. On forgetting their faces, her face included. Star moved to comfort her and she only say silently her eyes seemingly focused on nothing. Pony Head looked to the floor realising this was her fault a newfound respect for 'earth turd' growing in her as she felt shame for one of the few times in her life. Janna watched everything as it played out and noticed Heckapoo holding Marco's leg as he and his parents hugged it out.

"I don't want to be that girl Marco, but what kind of relationship do you and fire crown have?" the hugfest stopped after the question was up on the air. But before he could respond Heckapoo spoke up. "around his tenth year there I dec uh dedicated to treat Marco to a quick end to our game, he had proven himself worthy enough to leave. I sent a clone to bring him to the cliffs of insanity, but once he arrived a Dusk Giant rose from a massive green portal." the group looked at her oddly but Marco nodded. "the thing was the size of a plane guys, and it nearly killed us."

They whole circle was focused on the two as Heckapoo continued the story Marco helping with descriptions as she went. "It tried to crush us with its giant feet but we dodged it's slow foot falls. Marco tried slashing at its ankles tendons with his sword but it's armor was too thick. And as it swung a massive Chain at me he called his dragon cycle to him and he swooped in to save me." after her admittance of Marco saving her life she shifted her posture slightly her vision le cheek slightly flushing as she looked at him. "After saving me we tried attacking it from above but nothing there worked either. Once we started to slow from exhaustion Marco thought of a brilliant idea, we would knock it off the cliff." everyone listened intently to the story Janna already understanding where this was headed frowned sadly. "we tried pushing it off using my scissors to open a portal to summon a large torrent of water from the depths of the ocean. But the beast simple stumbled and smashed a crater where we were standing with its massive chain."

The group was avidly listening as the demoness went on for an hour on just this one fight. Finally coming to a close, she was looking at Marco to finish the story. "So we finally got it to lodge it's chain in a boulder and using my dragon cycle we were able to push it off the cliff. As it was falling Heckapoo got fought in the chain and was being dragged down with the beast, so I flew down and grabbed her out of the air. Though I wasn't able to save her scissors." As he finished she smiled laughing lightly. "But you saved me.. and well it sorta started off a strange relationship we shared for another six years." Marcos parents and Starfan13 where teary eyes from the story almost out of a sword and Sandler film.

But Star, Janna, and especially Jackie where deep in thought over this revelation. The guy they all care fore the one Jackie is dating was gone for years and found someone else. "So… what now." Asked Jackie with a shaky voice. Marco gulped looking at her then Heckapoo, "well.." cutting him off Heckapoo stood up and pointed to Jackie then Star and stopping on Janna. "Yours his girlfriend, you're his best friend with a crush on him, and you're his childhood friend with a crush on him you don't want to admit. And I fell for the honorable, sweet guy willing to risk himself for another." The girls froze from there feelings being called out as she smirked knowingly, and nonchalantly said with a shrug. "I say we share him."


	2. note

Hey guys, soooo i just got a new computer so i can finaly start wrighting again. I should have a real update out for the three stories ill be kerping up on here. The Den, Phantom Pain, and Falling on Scissors. the untitled finn x huntress wizard.


	3. 3

Sorry I disappeared for a bit, just got a graphics tablet so tryingnto learn how to use it properly. ill be working on a rewrite of the first chapter of Fallling on Scissors, then a tuched up reposts of The Den, and a rewright of Phantom Pain. ill be setting upma facebook page for anyone interested in my stories to find updates and polls on what I should be doing. I should have that all done by the time I update Falling on Scissors, I hope you all enjoy the new post and redone old ones. FoS and PP will be reworked due to other stories i found or that have come tommy attention from others look alot like what i was meaning to do. Well im off to star my rehash of Falling on Scissors if you can guess my favorite color in comments or pm ill let you read the next chapter of any story after it first. :D


End file.
